1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic green sheet structure and a method for manufacturing a laminated ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated ceramic capacitors being one example of laminated ceramic electronic components have been manufactured according to the following process. At first, a dielectric paste is coated in the form of a sheet on a PET film and then dried to obtain a ceramic green sheet. Then, a conductive past is printed or coated in a given pattern on the ceramic green sheet, followed by drying. After drying, the PET film is removed to obtain a ceramic green sheet with internal electrodes disposed on an upper surface thereof. Then, the ceramic green sheet is cut into sheets of a certain size, and a certain number of these sheets are stacked such that upper and lower internal electrodes are staggered with respect to each other. The resulting green sheet laminate is pressed and then cut into a plurality of rectangular parallelepiped green chips. Then, the individual green chips are polished for rounding the corners, fired, and provided with terminal electrodes, thereby obtaining a laminated ceramic capacitor (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-129486).
However, when the laminated ceramic electronic component is manufactured with a number of ceramic green sheets stacked as described above, there has been a possibility that air bubbles trapped between the sheets may cause cracking during firing or a transfer process, undermining the credibility.